


Lights Will Guide You Home

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Stucky x Reader [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  Hi I was wondering if you could do a fic with Bucky or Steve where the reader is embarrassed because they’re afraid or the dark and they comfort them and have a small light on when they sleep together? P.S. I love you’re writing so much xoxo
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Stucky & Reader, stucky/reader - Relationship
Series: Stucky x Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109126
Kudos: 23





	Lights Will Guide You Home

You’d been dating Bucky and Steve for months now and for the past few weeks, they’ve been asking you to spend the night at their apartment. You always had some excuse but now they weren’t having it.

“Y/N, why do you keep blowing this off? Is there something wrong?” Bucky asked.

“Buck, if she doesn’t wanna spend the night, that’s fine. We shouldn’t-”

“She could just say no, Steve. But she doesn’t. She’s giving excuse after excuse after-”

“I’m afraid of the dark!” you blurted out.

Bucky looked at you confused, “That’s all? Jesus, baby, I thought you had some secret boyfriend or husband or something.”

You shrugged, looking down at your feet, “What? No. I…I didn’t want to tell you ‘cause-’cause well, it’s embarrassing. I’m a grown ass woman and I’m still scared of the dark.”

Steve shook his head, “Sweetheart, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

You slowly looked up at them, “You’re not gonna laugh at me?”

“Baby, if we were, we’d be laughing right now. But we’re not. ‘Cause we understand.” Bucky said, walking over to you, rubbing his hand up and down your arm.

Steve followed, “Yeah. Everyone has their own fears. Bucky hates spiders. I hate snakes.”

“It’s just…I can’t sleep unless I have some sort of light on. Wouldn’t that be distracting to you?” They both shook their head.

“So…whaddaya say? Spend the night at our place tonight? Stevie’s an amazing cuddler.”

“And Buck gives the best kisses.”

You giggled and your soft boyfriends, “Yeah. Okay. I’ll spend the night.”

A couple of hours later, you were at Steve and Bucky’s shared apartment in Brooklyn. You had your bag all packed, along with some snacks and movies. 

You and your boys were all cuddled up on the couch, watching the Star Wars movies. It eventually got to the point where you started dozing off. You woke up again as Steve was bringing you to the bedroom. You started getting nervous and Steve could sense it.

“Hey, it’s okay. We got you covered.” he set you down onto the bed and nodded behind you. You turned and laughed at the Captain America themed lamp. 

Bucky chuckled to himself as he entered the bedroom, changed and ready for bed, “Found that at a store. Got it for Steve as a gag gift. Looks like it’s handy after all.”

Steve giggled and looked at you with such fondness, “If you wanna leave still, it’s okay.” He gave you a look, hopeful you wouldn’t. 

You glanced at Bucky and his expression matched Steve’s, “I think I’m good for now.” You then settled into the middle of the bed as both super soldiers slid in on both sides of you. They both turned off their bedside lamps, minus the Captain America one. In sync, the turned onto their sides and wrapped and around you.

“This okay?” Bucky asked, his face nuzzled into your neck.

“Yeah,” you breathed out, “It’s perfect.”


End file.
